Tara & Kacey, Friends Forever: Part 1
by onecoolc
Summary: This is the story of two neopets, and their vary different lives, each their own way until do to some random mishap their lives are merged into one.I based this of of my favorate webs, mesage me for details, I DO NOT OWN NEOPETS BUT I OWN THE CARICTERS!


_This is the story of two neopians, and their vary different lives, each their own way until do to some random mishap their lives are merged into one._

Tara -a young, starry, Areca- walked her steady walk while Miles, her puppy blue, ran around in circles. Tara laughed. She walked up to an almost grand neohome with many gardens, two stories, and to top it off, a fountain in the walkway. She rang the dore bell ding-dong, ding-dong.

"Hello, this is pizza delivery. You ordered 2 medium large pizzas," Tara said gesturing to a couple of boxes.

Her mother walked over from one of the side yards. "Tara, stop fooling around and go get cleaned up," she said, laughing aloud.

"Yes ma'am," Tara said and entered the neohome. She walked up the stairs, went over 2 rooms, and entered the room on the right. Her house was so big you could get lost in it. Instead of 'getting cleaned up' like her mom told her to, she flopped down on her Zen Bed.

Earning neopoints was not exactly easy. Although she currently held the first place record for Hannah and the Ice Caves, she didn't get there by fooling around. It took her a couple years to get good at games, unlike her siblings who had been born with the

"Potential to get high scores." She looked down at her cream rug. She sighed, then decided that she should change and 'get cleaned up,'

Kacey, a blue Lupe warily walked trough the streets of the Neopian Central looking at all the goodies in the stores, all way too pricey for her. She boldly shook the fifteen neopoints she had in her pocket; Kacey knew she stunk at games.

Thinking of her lack of knowledge of games made her shiver. Her momma had given up a lot for her. Well, actually, more than a lot although she was in rags she still went to a good school. A good school was an understatement. Although she didn't know it she went to the best school throughout all the nearby galaxies. It cost thousands upon thousands of neopoints to send her there. It was the reason her momma and her were living in shambles.

She walked over to Desert Street. She loved to look at all the overly grand neohomes. Most of the neohomes on this street were worth multimillions. She strolled along, waiting for a community awareness member to notice her and shoo her away. They always thought her a risk to the scenery. And sure enough, dutifully, a peach chia draped in jewelry came along and did her bit. Kacey respectfully left but not without wistfully thinking that there must be a kid in one of those fancy shmancy homes.

Twenty minutes later, Tara was walking down a hallway in an evening gown, a looooooooong hallway. _This house is way too big_ ,she thought to herself. Finally she reached the dining room.

Not bothering to knock she went in waiting for the regular chaos to engulf her. But it didn't come; there was an unusual, almost awkward, silence at the table.

As she ate her spaghetti, she choked. Finally she broke the queer silence.

"What's happening that I don't know about?" she asked.

"Ummmm, nothing big." Said Tilorence the pea chia "Why?"

But Melon was honest and outright. He may be painted baby but he was the most mature one of them all. "Mom is sending us to neoschool," he said.

"Oh well that's great I've always wanted to try out for cheerleading!" No answer. She decided to let it drop and let the silence come back. Deep down inside the thought didn't appeal to her.

Kacey was in a generally happy mood. She had 50 neopoints in her pocket and she was on her way to the soup kitchen to fill her belly. It was bitter cold but she didn't mind.

Her teacher had said that there was going to be a new student in her class tomorrow and she was happily looking forward to it. She liked showing new students in her classroom what were 'does' and what were 'don'ts'. I was kind of fun.

Just then she reached the soup kitchen.

"Hi, Kacey!" the Soup Faerie said, a little enthusiastically.

"Lo Soup Faerie!" replied Kacey

"Why're you so happy?"

"Oh nothing…," Kacey said, trailing off.

"You're beaming, don't tell me nothing!"

"It's silly really…"

A stern look from the Soup Faerie.

"Okay already, there's a new kid in class!" she said then mumbled, "I told you it was silly."

"It's not silly, someone new, who might appreciate your talents, now what kind of soup shall we have? "

"Oh I don't really care…"

"Well miss 'I don't care,' I've got a big vat of negg soup ready."

Kacey departed, making her way to the park belly full and still rather happy for herself.

Tara was walking to neoschool; people were looking at her. Well more like staring. Some were jeering. A fire Bruce threw a pie at her.

"Hey odd ball!" jeered a split Zapharie.

Then she woke up, sweating and all. She had been having these dreams every night since melon had told her that she'd be going to neoshcool.

It was the next morning and Kacey was glowing, "way to happy" her mother had called her. But she didn't care. _A new student….. _She kept on telling herself, maybe they could be friends.

As for Tara, life was not going so well.

"But I don't wanna!" Tilorence said

"Well to bad its time that Tara isn't the only one who can multiply!" Mother said irritably.

"But I still don't wanna!"said Tilorence

Her mom and tilorence were going back and forth, back and forth, back and forth…would they ever stop? _Probably not._ Tara thought.

Well, she had to try.

"You're going to school weather you like it or not!" Mother said even more irritably.

"BUT I DON'T WANNA! " Yelled tilorence

Tara had enough of this.

"JUST SHUSH AND GET GOING!" Tara screamed.

Not even Tilorence didn't have the nerve to say 'But I don't wanna'. As they marched into the car it was in complete silence except for a bird that dared to chirp. Tara glared at it. Perfect silence.

Now before we read more you must remember Tara lived in riches all her life, and thought EVERYONE lived like her.

Twenty minutes later, Tara arrived at 'Neopedia Neoschool.'

Wearing her gold-laced silk summer dress, she easily outshined everyone in the entire school. But to her, even the nicest jeans looked like rags. As she walked through the hall thoughts filled her head

_This place is filthy!...And look at all these people…I've never seen so many kids in one place…_

And her thoughts went on and on. Although she did think they were disgusting, she longed to have some friends. And surprisingly, she didn't notice that they were all goggling at her. Besides her riches and her lovely clothes she was also born with stunning beauty making her the center of attention, although in some ways this could be bad.

"Hey, watch out fudge face!" sneered a snotty young royal Aisha clutching a starry notebook, and surrounded by other snotty looking groupies.

Tara looked down feeling ashamed.

"Uuuh…H-h-hi…" Tara stammered examining the hem of her sleeve as though it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Look out were youre going or you might run into someone just as ugly as you!" one of the Aisha's groupies shot at her.

As the group departed,Tara ran into the nearest bathroom

Kacey finished washing her hands and was about to dry them when a stunningly pretty Areca wearing a gorgeous dress practically ran over her, eyes full of tears.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kacey asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Oh….nothing really...being silly…" she sammered out.

"Nothing? I may not be the smartest tack in the drawer but I know SOMETHING is happening."

"Oh I can't fool you! if you must know it was a few girls making fun of me."

"Oh that Sylvia Sondia! Sometimes I feel like kicking her! Don't worry, she's just jealous because you so pretty." Kacey said half heartily "so you're the new kid."

"Yup," Tara said.

"Well, Welcome! Come on now were going to be late for class."

"OK."

As they walked out that greasy bathroom door, each Neopet knew she had found a friend.

Part two coming in I don know... 12 years >. I am a SLOW writer!


End file.
